The Oldest Story in The World
by galindapopular
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, girl and boy's best friend fall for each other, boy finds out. CharlieLindaAdam triangle, some JuliePortman
1. Lancelot falls for Guinevere

**Summary: Boy meets girl, girl and boy fall in love, girl and boy's best friend fall for each other, boy finds out. CharlieLindaAdam triangle, some JuliePortman **

**Author's Note: So I just wanted to write a classic love triangle, this seemed like one that would work...it was going to be a one shot, but I decided it would work better like this! Reviews are so super awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**The Oldest Story in the World **

**Chapter 1: Lancelot Falls for Guinevere**

"Linda?" The teacher said, breaking her out of a daydream, "Are you with us?"

"Oh," She said, the past few weeks events were preying on her mind, her boyfriend Charlie looked at her from across the room and mouthed "Are you OK?" She nodded.

"So," The teacher said, "What do you think? Of _Morte D'Arthur."_

"Well," She swallowed, the subject matter of the ancient tragedy was hitting a little too close to home lately. "I think that maybe people are a little harsh on Lancelot and Guinevere. I mean, they were just following their hearts."

"Interesting," The teacher said, "Any one disagree?" Charlie raised his hand. "Charlie, we don't often hear from you." Linda looked at him.

"Personally I think that what they did sucks," He said, "I mean, you have to be able to trust your girl and your best friend, but Arthur couldn't do that."

"Maybe they couldn't help it," Adam Banks piped up from behind Charlie, "Maybe they just spent so much time ignoring how they felt that they just exploded."

"Good point Adam," The teacher nodded, "But please raise your hand next time."

"Sorry," He mumbled. The bell rang, and they all stood up and walked into the hallway. Linda and Adam looked back and forth at each other.

"So, what's with you two?" Charlie said, "You're spacing out in class, you're talking in class. Which is not the only weird behavior I've seen from you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about Charlie," Linda laughed, "I just stayed up really late, studying for that chem test today."

"And, you talked in class too," Adam said.

"Whatever," Charlie said, "I've gotta go meet with Coach about something. See you both later." He kissed Linda, and then headed down the hallway. They stood awkwardly, looking at each other.

"Meet me in the library?" She said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah," He nodded, "We do."

* * *

"_Adam," Linda jumped, he smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."_

"_It's OK," He shrugged. "I tend to blend in." She looked at him. It was crazy, but she couldn't stop looking at him, she never could. Sometime in the past year she'd found herself unsure of how she felt about Adam and yet she stayed with Charlie. _

"_Good party," She smiled. He nodded. He loved her smile, he loved everything about her. But she'd fallen for Charlie, no big surprise there. Charlie was funny and outgoing and popular, Adam was Charlie's best friend, the only thing he had on him was Adam was a slightly better hockey player, not something that would impress Linda, since she hated competitive sports. Not to mention, she was dating his best friend. "Charlie's grounded."_

"_I know," He nodded._

"_He didn't ask you to check up on me or anything?" She said teasingly, he laughed._

"_Not quite," He shrugged, "Just thought I'd say hi." They talked, and laughed and enjoyed themselves, and before long they were looking at each other in that right about to fall kind of way. "Linda, I," He started but before he could finish he was kissing her. He wasn't sure how, or why, but he was. She was exhilarated by this. He slipped his hands around her waist, her around his neck. It went on for a few more minutes._

"_Wait," She whispered, "We can't, you're Charlie's best friend." _

"_What if I wasn't?" He said softly, she looked at him curiously, "What if I wasn't his best friend, and you weren't his girlfriend. If things were different,"_

"_I'd never have stopped you," She said, she realized that he was still holding her and it felt so right. He kissed her again, neither of them could stop. One thing lead to another, and they'd slept together._

* * *

Adam walked into the Eden Hall library for what felt like the millionth time. He slipped to a back space, practically hidden between two bookcases where Linda was waiting for him. He gently took her in his arms and kissed her. This was what they did now, they snuck away, they lied, and every second they knew it would just hurt Charlie more, but they couldn't stop.

"Adam, stop," She whispered, "I actually wanted to talk." He nodded. "We have to tell him."

"Linda," He sighed, "We can't, you know we can't."

"I can't keep living like this," She said, "It's wrong."

"No it's not," He said, "It's how we feel,"

"I didn't mean we're wrong," She explained, "This, us, is the most right thing I've ever experienced, no, I mean, lying and sneaking and me still being with Charlie, that's what's wrong."

"Linda he's my best friend," He whispered, "And he loves you."

"And I love him," She sighed, "I always will, but its not the same. It's not like how I love you. I want to be with you Adam, for real. I'm going to tell him." He kissed her gently.

"I'll come with you," He said, "Maybe he'll freak out less if it's both of us." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "So, after practice?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "He's always in a better mood after hockey." He kissed her again, "I should go."

"OK," Linda smiled.

* * *

"You know babe," Dean Portman said as he and Julie Gaffney walked through the book shelves, "I keep spending so much time in the library I'm going to lose my rep."

"You keep saying crap like that I'm going to break up with you," She rolled her eyes, "No one makes you come stare at me while I study."

"I keep thinking I'm going to get some hot library action," He said. She eyed him. "I know, not likely, but a guy can dream."

"I thought TVP was going to be a bird course," She sighed, "This love triangle paper is killing me."

"You could write about our little love triangle," He said putting his arms around her waist.

"Uh you mean the whole my boyfriend and I mutually broke up and then you stared at me for three months until I asked you out thing," She looked at him, "Yeah that's the stuff of great drama. I think I might do Degrassi, you know Craig Manny Ashley."

"It was two months," He said.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Between when you broke up with Scooter and we got together," He said, "Two months." She laughed.

"You are such a girl," She shook her head. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "What are you doing?"

"Proving my manhood," He whispered gruffly. She laughed as he lifted her off her feet.

"Where are we going?" She said, "Dean, no I have work to do, I really," He kissed her, she giggled as he ran them into a back corner. He stopped and dropped her. "Oh don't stop now baby," She rolled her eyes.

"I think I've got a love triangle for you," He pointed, she turned and her eyes popped out, seeing Linda and Adam. She grabbed his hand and moved to the next bookcase before they could see them. "So, what do we do?"

"We don't do anything," She said, "It's none of our business Dean!"

"Linda cheating on Charlie with Banks," He said, "That's hugely our business."

"Maybe it's not what it looks like," She said, "Maybe they're rehearsing for a play or something."

"Yeah, because Adam's really big with the drama club," He said. She sighed. "You're close to him, can't you say something?"

"Wow," She said, "That's a great way to help our friendship. 'Hey Banksie, saw you macking with your best friend's girl in the library!' This does explain why he's been so weird lately." He looked at her. "I'll talk to him."

"Now, where were we?" He smiled, moving closer to her.

"I'm not in the mood now," She sighed, "I'm gonna go change for practice, see you later." She walked away. He groaned and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Caught

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks so much for the response, it was great! Hey, anytime I can squeeze Craig Manning, The Ducks and ancient English lit into something do you think I'd pass it up...OK, none of you actually know me, so you don't understand, but seriously, who could resist? Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Caught**

"Adam," Julie said after practice, he looked at her, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," He said with a nod, "Everything OK?"

"Not exactly," She said, "So, um, I was in the library this afternoon, before practice, and,"

"Don't finish," He shook his head, "I get it."

"Adam how could you?" She sighed.

"I couldn't not do it," He said softly, "I love her Julie."

"Charlie loves her," She said. He nodded. "You have to end it."

"We're telling him tonight," He stood up.

"You can't do that," Julie sighed grabbing his arm, "Adam, you know him, he'll freak and fall apart."

"You of all people should get this," He said. "You and Portman,"

"I broke up with Scooter when I realized I had feelings for Portman," She snapped.

"She wanted to break up with him," Adam said defending Linda against the passive insult Julie had just given.

"Then why didn't she?" She said. "Look, it's none of my business really, I just thought you should know that I know, I'm not going to tell Charlie or anything, I can't speak for Dean,"

"He knows too?" He said. She nodded. He groaned and sat down. "I'm in so over my head."

"I don't envy you," She sighed, "Fix it." She walked out.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie said seeing Linda waiting outside of the locker room, he kissed her, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something," She said bouncing from nervousness, he nodded. Julie walked past and looked at her. Linda didn't understand the look of malice she was getting.

"What's up?" Charlie said, she stared up at him, she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. Where was Adam? "Linda come on, you're freaking me out over here."

"I just wanted to let you know I have to cancel this weekend," She laughed. "My mom needs me to help with the little siblings."

"Oh," He said, "Yeah, sure, OK. I'll see you later, I just want to grab a shower OK?" She nodded and he kissed her. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Adam walked out.

"Where were you?" She said. He looked at her.

"Did you talk to him?" He said.

"Yes," She said, "Not about us though, I couldn't, I looked at him, and I just I couldn't."

"Well we have to do something," He sighed, she looked at him, "Julie and Portman saw us in the library."

"They what?" She said. He nodded. "I think I'm going to throw up!" She slid down to the floor.

"Hey," He bent down and kissed her gently, "We're OK, don't worry, Julie said she wouldn't tell, and Portman's like completely whipped," She laughed. "We do have to talk to him though OK?"

"OK," She whispered and kissed him.

"What the hell?" They stopped and looked up. Charlie was standing over them.

"Charlie," Linda stood up, "Please listen, before you said anything, we really didn't mean for it to happen!"

"For what to happen exactly," He seethed, "The kissing in the hallway or is something else happening?" They looked back and forth, "Someone better give me an answer here!" He shouted.

"It's been a month," Adam said, Linda was too busy holding her breath so as not to cry to say anything. Charlie swallowed.

"Fuck both of you," He said turning around and walking away. Linda burst into tears and hugged Adam tightly. He held her close.

"It's OK," He said softly, "It's alright."

* * *

Julie stared at a blank computer screen and sighed.

"The love triangle is a time honored tradition in television drama," She said out loud as she typed. "The Canadian teen series Degrassi: The Next Generation has embraced this with a fervor rarely seen outside of Beverly Hills 90210," She hit the backspace button and deleted it all. It was crap, pure crap. Charlie walked into the room and flopped on her floor. "What are you doing?"

"I can be in the same room as him, so I'm staying in here tonight," He shrugged. She looked at him, "The guys all have crap on their floors, I can't sleep there."

"I take it you found out," She nodded.

"You knew?" He said.

"I saw them together this afternoon," She sighed, "Dean too."

"And no one cared to fill me in on this information? My best friend, my girlfriend," He groaned and fell backward, "I'm pathetic."

"A little," She nodded.

"I mean, Banks?" He said, "What's he got? I mean, not to be an ass hole, but the guy's pretty much my sidekick."

"That's pretty harsh," Julie said, Charlie shrugged, "What did they say to you?"

"Say?" He said, "They didn't say anything, I found them making out outside of the locker room and told them to fuck off."

"Mature," She nodded, "Look, I have to write this paper, so,"

"I will find other accommodations," He stood up.

"And Charlie," She said, he looked at her, "Listen to what they have to say. What they did sucks, but come on, do you really want to scrap everything you have because of it?"

"Linda and I are done," He said.

"I wasn't talking about Linda," She said. He nodded and walked out. "Failure to communicate is often the fall of those involved in a love triangle." She typed. "Sweet!" She closed the laptop. Portman walked in. "Hey."

"How's the paper?" He said sitting down.

"I wrote a whole sentence," She smiled.

"I am so proud of you," He leaned over and kissed her. She laughed. "And the real life triangle." She shook her head. "That bad?"

"Charlie was just in here," She sighed, "He saw them."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Adam sighed as he walked into Charlie and his room and saw Charlie stuffing things into a duffle bag.

"Going home until they can get me a new room," Charlie said, "And I'm not talking to you."

"Listen man," Adam tried.

"Don't," Charlie said, "Don't do your whole 'Aw shucks, I just can't help myself, how can you be mad at me thing!'"

"No you have every right to be mad," Adam said

"Oh now that I have your permission," Charlie rolled his eyes. He stopped. "Why her?"

"I don't know," Adam said, "I've always felt it, and it really just sort of happened, we couldn't help it."

"Whatever," Charlie said, "I'd stay away from me if I were you." He walked out. It had taken everything he had not to punch him.

* * *

The next day Linda took a deep breath and walked up to Charlie, standing at his locker. He looked at her, but quickly looked away. She sighed.

"Adam said you went home last night," She said softly.

"What's it to you?" He shrugged. She closed her eyes, she'd cried all night the night before, she didn't have anything left.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry," She said, "I really didn't want you to find out that way."

"Find out that way," He turned and looked at her, "Or find out at all? Because you two falling for each other, that I get, sort of. But, and here's where I get confused, why didn't you just break up with me like a normal human?"

"Because I still love you," She said, "And I didn't know how to explain that, that I love both of you."

"That's because that's stupid," He said.

"Anyway," She looked down, "It's over. Me and Adam, we talked about it last night."

"If this is an attempt to salvage our relationship," He sighed, "Don't bother."

"It's not," She said, "This is for you and Adam." She walked away. He cocked his head. Julie has said basically the same thing. Did the girls just know something he didn't?

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	3. Julie's New Plan

**Author's Note: I really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing this! Seriously, it means soo much to me. This chapter's a little on the short side.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Julie's New Plan**

"Julie," A teacher stopped her on her way out of class, "How's your project going? The love triangles?"

"It's OK," Julie said, she stopped, "I'm kind of stuck."

"Well, what examples do you have?" She asked. Julie sat down and sighed.

"Well, I started with Dawson's Creek, but it just didn't feel right," She said, "And I've been working with Degrassi." In fact at the moment she wasn't feeling right about doing a project on love triangles at all. It was all well and good to analyze when it was fictional characters, but it was a whole other thing when it was your own group of friends coming apart at the seems.

"Which series?" The teacher smiled.

"Next Generation," Julie said.

"Craig, Manny and Ashley?" She asked. Julie nodded. "You could try using both series, compare and contrast Craig's situation with Joey's in the final season of the original."

"I've never seen the original," Julie sighed.

"I have them on tape," She smiled.

"Really?" Julie laughed.

"Sure," She nodded, "You're from Maine right?" Julie nodded, "So you're as close to the border as we are here." She went into the closet, "Here you go. Hope it helps."

"I appreciate it." She nodded. "But what if I changed the project? I mean, I was the only person using a paper anyway, and I thought maybe I could do something else."

"Like what?" The teacher asked.

"Write my own script," Julie said.

"You know the deal on that," She said, "If you write your own script you gotta shoot a few scenes," She motioned over to a camera. "You're sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I mean, the P in TVP stands for production, I was going to have to do it eventually."

"Yes you do," She nodded, "Sign out a camera." Julie smiled. She had a plan now. No way was she going to let her friends fall apart. Not if she could help it.

* * *

Adam sighed watching Linda, they had agreed, they weren't going to be together. But he couldn't accept that. It was right between them, there was no denying that. He understood why she didn't want to be together at this point. There was a part of him that wanted to just push her aside, forget about her, and just fix everything with Charlie, and pretend that she'd never even been a part of his life, of either of their lives. But he couldn't do that, he wouldn't let himself do that. He walked over to her. She looked over at him. 

"You shouldn't be here," She said. "We agreed."

"He's not going to forgive me anytime soon anyway," Adam sighed. "Linda, we don't have to hide anymore, we can be together and,"

"No," She said, "I'm not ruining your friendship with Charlie, with me out of the mix you two can fix this."

"But I love you," He said baffled.

"I love you too," She said, "That's why I have to do this."

"I don't get it," He shook his head, "I thought the whole point of telling him was so that we could be together."

"It was but," She sighed, "I know you, OK? And I know that if you and Charlie don't fix this, no matter how much you love me, you'll hate me eventually, for ruining your relationship with your best friend," She looked down, "I couldn't take that."

"I could never hate you," He whispered lifting her chin and kissing her gently. She closed her eyes and accepted it. She couldn't not, she loved him too much. Everything in her just wanted him. And now she could have him, after the first night they hadn't slept together again. Now they could, they could be a couple. The idea of it thrilled her and scared her to death.

"This sure looks over," Charlie scoffed walking past them. Linda sighed and stepped away. He hadn't even stopped, just left the mark with his words.

"See," She said, "We just can't do this."

"Hey," Julie jogged up to them. They stared at her. "I need a favor from you two."

"You're talking to us?" Linda said, "Because most of the Ducks,"

"Charlie's just being a baby," Julie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Can you meet me in the auditorium today after school?"

"Sure," Adam nodded, "I guess."

"Great," She smiled and bounced away.

"What do you think that is?" Linda said.

"I'm not sure," Adam said, "But I think right now if Julie's on our side that's good."

* * *

"Hey," Julie said walking up to Charlie. 

"Hey," He nodded.

"Feeling any better today?" She smiled, he shook his head. "Could you maybe do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," He shrugged.

"It's nothing big," She said, "Just be in the auditorium after classes get out."

"Julie," He said, "What's this about?"

"You'll find out there," She said, "Please?"

* * *

"I don't get it," Portman said that afternoon, "Yesterday you were writing a paper about Degrassi."

"And today I'm fixing our friends," Julie said, "And getting my project done at the same time."

"You're going to film Charlie, Linda and Adam yelling at each other?" He said. She nodded. "And handing it in for class?"

"Yeah," She said, "Two birds, one stone baby."

"You should be medicated," He shook his head.

"Fine, you don't have to help," She said.

"No, I want to see your deluded little plan crash and burn," He teased her and then kissed her. "What you're trying to do is sweet, but it probably won't work."

"I'm here," Charlie said walking in, "What do you need?"

"Just hold on a minute," Julie said. Adam followed.

"What's he doing here?" Charlie snarled.

"Sit," Julie said, pointing to both of them. Linda then followed, "Hey Linda," Julie waved.

"I'm leaving," Charlie stood up.

"You walk out that door and you get one Iceland special," Julie snapped. He sighed and plopped down. "Dean, the camera."

"Babe, I really don't think," He said.

"Please," Julie said.

"You're going to film us," Linda said.

"Is this for your stupid TVP project?" Charlie sighed. Julie nodded.

"Yes," She said, "But it's also about the three of you," She walked down. "I'm not letting everything fall apart because they made a stupid decision. You three are going to talk."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	4. Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated this, I got some major writers block, plus caught up in some other stories. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Communication Breakdown**

"It was bad enough when I thought you were just like making out behind my back," Charlie said, "But you actually slept with him?"

"Just once," Linda shouted back at him, "We never did again."

"Can I say something?" Adam said, they turned and looked at him. "Charlie, you're my best friend, you've been my best friend for six years." Charlie nodded, "I didn't do this to hurt you. I love her."

"I would hope so," Charlie said, "Because otherwise, I'd kill you. As it is, I'm sticking with this silent treatment thing."

"Charlie you're being ridiculous," Linda said.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," He said, "After all, you've got this whole slut thing working for you," At that Adam lunged at him.

"Whoa," Portman said pulling him off. "None of that."

"Take it back asshole," Adam snarled, clenching his fists. He and Charlie squared off, glaring at each other.

"Stop it both of you," Linda said, "Charlie, I'm sorry that this happened but it did. I should have just been honest with you and told you how I felt about Adam." Charlie looked at her. He swallowed.

"I have to go," He said quietly, and turned around and walked out.

"What did you apologize to him for?" Adam said, she looked at him.

"Because he deserves that at least," She said, "Don't you see what's happening?"

"Didn't you hear what he called you?" Adam asked, "How can you be so calm?"

"He's angry," She sighed, "He didn't mean that."

"I can't believe this," He shook his head and walked out.

"Thanks for trying Julie," Linda said quietly, Julie nodded. She walked out. Julie sat down.

"I hate to say I told you so," Portman said. "But, well."

"I know," She said. "I just don't want everything to fall apart."

"Give them time," He said, "Charlie's a proud guy and he's been hurt." She kissed him. "I mean, I know how I would feel if something happened with you and Fulton," She made a face.

"Ew," She said. He laughed.

"Yeah," He said, "Keep that attitude."

* * *

"Charlie," Linda said sitting down next to him outside. He stared down, "Please talk to me at least."

"Got nothing left to say," He shrugged.

"I told you I was sorry," She said.

"I know," He sighed, "You don't have to apologize again. I'm sorry, for you know, calling you a slut."

"'S OK," She mumbled, "I did sleep with your best friend, so you were kinda entitled." He laughed.

"I guess I was," He nodded, "At least he has good taste," He touched her face gently. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Can you forgive me?" She said, he sighed, "I don't mean right away, or that we'll ever be together again, but like someday, do you think you'll be able to forgive me?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Someday."

"And Adam?" She said.

"I don't know," He shook his head. She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, "I always will."

* * *

Julie sat at her computer looking at the footage. Actually some of it was pretty good. They probably wouldn't let her use any of it though.

"Hey," Adam walked in, she looked at her.

"Hey," She said, "I didn't think you'd be talking to me."

"Well it's kind of you or no one," He said, "So," She nodded. "You wanna turn that thing on?" He nodded to the camera.

"Seriously?" She said.

"You shouldn't fail TVP because your test subjects didn't work out," He shrugged, "Turn the camera on."

"OK," She nodded, and turned it on. "So, what do you have to say?"

"I'm the world's biggest idiot," He said, "But in my defense, I fell in love, with the most amazing girl. She's beautiful and she's smart, and she was in love with my best friend. I didn't think she even saw me, and then when I found out that she did, I couldn't help it. I just, had to be with her. And it may have ruined my life, so that sucks."

"Wow," Julie said, "That was good, can I use that?" He laughed.

"Yeah, go for it." He said, "Maybe you'll get Charlie and Linda to talk too, intercut it with the stuff you got in the auditorium, and boom, project."

"So, I have your permission to use the fight?" She asked, he nodded. "One down, two to go. So, how are you feeling?"

"Besides stupid?" He said. "I don't know, I thought she really wanted to be with me you know, but I'm starting to think that she didn't, she was just unhappy or something."

"I've been there," Julie nodded.

"Yeah you were," He smiled, "What'd you do?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly there," She said, "But I asked him out." She looked down and smiled. "And I've never been happier."

"Tried that," He said, "She turned me down, said we had to fix everything first."

"You should talk to Charlie," Julie said quietly, "Really."

"I've tried," He said.

"Well try again!" She sighed. He looked at her, "Adam, you two have to make up, like everything depends on it! I mean, in English the other day, when we were talking about,"

"Julie," He sighed, "You've been paying way to close attention in English. This is not Camelot, our entire society is not going to collapse because Charlie and I stop being friends."

"Oh won't it?" Julie said crossing her arms, "We're halfway through the season and our record, not stellar Adam."

"We're 5 and 3," He said, "Not really in the shitter Julie. And the Blake game, all you, you missed 4 easy stick saves."

"That was Fulton's fault" She argued, "He was supposed to be guarding that side." She stopped, "The point is, the defense will fall even further apart if you and Charlie don't communicate and are all pissed at each other."

"Charlie will not drag this out on the ice," Adam shook his head. "He's a better captain than that."

"Yeah Charlie never lets his personal life interfere with hockey," She rolled her eyes.

"Good point," He said nodding, "Fine, I'll try to talk to him again." He stood up. "Are you coming?"

"Why would I come?" She asked.

"So that you can finish your project," He shrugged.

"I don't think me filming will help the conversation," She laughed.

"Right," He nodded, "Right, good point, OK." He walked out.

"Fucking useless," Julie mumbled. "The entire sex is fucking useless."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming you guys!**


	5. Pacey Complex

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, my computer died, so I'm currently working from a journal, a jump drive and the library computers, updates will slow down a little as a result. This chapter might be my favorite one so far in this story. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pacey Complex**

"We have to talk," Adam walked into his and Charlie's room

"We have to talk," Adam walked into his and Charlie's room. Charlie was laying on his bed staring at the TV. "What are you watching?" He sighed.

"Dawson's Creek," Charlie said, "Stole it from Julie, it's weird, see, here Pacey, who I would say I share some at least superficial similarities with, gets the fiery brunette," He looked at Adam, "His whiny blond best friend doesn't."

"Wow," Adam nodded, "How incredibly insightful of you, But the way I remember it Dawson was the one being a pig headed idiot and not talking to Pacey," Charlie's face changed to confusion. "Julie and Portman had a fight and she made me marathon with her." Charlie snorted trying to hold back laughter. "I'm sorry, about this whole thing. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Charlie sighed, "God, me too. She loves you, she really loves you. Which kind of sucks for me."

"You're so sure?" Adam looked at him. He was starting to doubt how Linda was feeling, he didn't like his doubts but they were there.

"I'm pretty sure," Charlie nodded, "You should be with her. It's what she wants, it's what you want. Leave me out of it." He sounded resigned, like he'd completely given up. They sat in silence for a minute listening to the overworked and vocabularied dialogue of the show.

"We're not actually going to keep watching this are we?" Adam said.

"I'm not hating it," Charlie shrugged, "And she's hot?"

"Which one?" Adam said.

"Joey," Charlie nodded, "Really hot."

"Yeah, she is," Adam laughed, "That guy really looks like you. It's kind of weird."

"I know," Charlie nodded, "It's very weird."

* * *

Linda sat on her bed, scribbling in a journal trying to get everything out. She could barely keep from crying. There was so much she wanted to say that she couldn't contain it, and it was coming out in scribbles and gibberish, blotted with stray tears she couldn't keep in.

"Knock knock," Julie said in the open door way.

"Hi," Linda smiled quietly, wiping her eyes. Julie sauntered in and plopped on the bed.

"So," Julie nodded, "Charlie stole my Dawson's DVDs, just a warning."

"Which season?" Linda grimaced. "I made him watch season 1 once."

"Four," Julie said.

"Oh great," Linda laughed, "His Pacey complex will be in overload which will stretch this whole thing out even longer," She stopped. "Ew, does that make me Joey?"

"Makes me Jen," Julie smiled, "Which make Portman…"

"Jack?" Linda giggled.

"Don't tell him that," Julie laughed, "I'm sorry about this afternoon."

"Not your fault," Linda shook her head. "You just made the inevitable happen sooner."

"OK, good," Julie smiled. "Because I have another itty bitty favor to ask you."

"Julie the Cat!" Linda shook her head, "Will the nerviness never cease?"

"OK, Adam spilled his guts and let me film it," She said and hugged her, "Please, please let me do the same for you!" Linda sighed and looked at her, "Please! I'm starting to think reality TV might be my calling, in which case, I can't fail TVP!"

"Fine," Linda sat up, "But only because Joey would never let Jen do it!"

"Thank you," Julie said and pulled her camera out, flipping it on. "So spill."

"I slept with my boyfriend's best friend," Linda started, "Which is so completely cliché. Last year when I met, Char…"

"No names," Julie shook her head.

"Right," Linda sighed, "Sorry, when I met my now ex boyfriend, he was so unlike anyone I had ever met. He was passionate and funny and oddly charming, and I fell hard and fast." Julie smiled, so did Linda, like being lost in this memory was the greatest thing in the world for her. "And then the other. The sweet, quiet, endlessly wonderful other." She stopped smiling. "And then I was in love with two boys, again with the cliché," She laughed to try to hold back tears. "Then this amazing night happened, and I realized I was only in love with one. And it wasn't the right one." Julie shut the camera off.

"Thank you," Julie said, "And now for some sage advice.

"This should be good," Linda laughed.

"Just be with him," Julie said, "Just love him. Because the whole endlessly sweet thing, it goes away if they get bitter."

"Joey chose Pacey," Linda mumbled.

"Yeah," Julie said, "But by season three, Dawson was unbearable. And think we've seen Katie Holmes obviously doesn't have the best mate choosing skills. I mean, the couch jumper?"

"True," Linda laughed, "Good luck with the project."

"Thanks," Julie said, standing up, "I have editing to do." She turned back, "Lancelot saved Guinevere from the flames that Arthur condemned her to," Julie looked down, "That's what I though of, this afternoon when Charlie called you a slut and Adam tried to punch him."

"Me too," Linda laughed. "You have to talk to Charlie now?"

"Unfortunately," Julie sighed. "He probably won't be as receptive."

"He can surprise you," Linda nodded, "Oddly charming, remember?"

"Yeah," Julie laughed, "I have one of those too."

* * *

"Hey," Julie leaned against Charlie's door frame, "Oh, the one where Joey and Pacey have their sex talk, good one."

"I can't believe Gale's going to have an abortion," He shook his head.

"You're a little too into this Conway," She laughed. "If you want to borrow my stuff, ask."

"Will keep that in mind," He nodded, "To what do I owe the visit Catlady?"

"Academic curiosity," She nodded, showing him the camera, "I need to interview the third tip of my triangle."

"Not really feeling up to it," He shook his head.

"I don't take no for an answer," She shrugged, switching it on, "It's part of my charm, so spill and no names."

"OK," He said, "Fine, I just gave my best friend in the world permission to date the girl of my dreams," He sighed, "She was everything I wanted. And now she's gone. But when I saw them together, you for the split second before they realized I was there, they looked happier than I've ever seen either of them." He swallowed, "She looked beautiful." He whispered. "I love them both too much to deny them that feeling."

"Interview over," She said, she was out of advice, plus Charlie had sort of figured it out himself. "Thanks," She stood up, "Gale has the baby and they name her after Joey's mom!" She said quickly and ran out laughing.

"Dude!" He shouted after her, "Not cool at all!" He went back to the TV, "That's really sweet though."

* * *

"Hi," Adam said, meeting Linda halfway between the boys and girls dorms. Each had been on their way to see the other.

"Hi," She said quietly, "You talked to Julie."

"Yeah," He nodded, "And so did you obviously."

"Yeah," She laughed.

"I talked to Charlie too," He said.

"And?" She swallowed.

"He said to leave him out of it," He smiled.

"Really?" She said. He nodded. "So if there was no Charlie to consider," She trailed off as he took her in his arms and kissed her, "I can't for the life of me understand how,"

"There's nothing to understand," He shook his head, "This is us," He whispered, "It's real now." She stared to cry and laugh at the same time. "Are you OK?"

"I'm way too happy right now to be OK." She said. He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you," He nodded and they kissed.

* * *

**Review it please...something has to keep me going...I mean seriously, no PC in this day and age, it's like social exile.**


	6. The Next Step

**Author's Note: So it's been a while for this one...I know. I just sort of tabled it. But it's back now, yay! Hope you guys like the chapter and I'd love it if those reviews kept up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Next Step**

Linda stood at her locker and looked down the hallway, she saw Julie and Portman making out, they weren't the only couple, well coupling, at the moment, but everyone's eyes were always drawn to them, and she'd noticed they were almost always like that. Her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her hips, in a lip lock. Occasionally his hand would slip up or down and she would move it back to its neutral spot, never breaking out of the kiss. Also because of how good they looked together. She was so tall and blonde and her legs were endless and he was so big and dark and strong looking.

"Hey," Adam walked over. She smiled lightly. "What's going on?"

"Why can't we be like them?" She pointed down the hall.

"Julie and Portman?" He said, she nodded, "Because I have a lower level of testosterone than he does."

"I mean, they're always all over each other," Linda said, "You'll barely kiss me in public."

"You know she only does the whole making out in the hallway thing because if they don't do it now, she'd never get anything done," He sighed, "And our situation is a little different,"

"Adam," She said seriously, "Charlie said he's fine with us. You don't have to be afraid anymore." She put her arms around his neck, "Now, kiss me."

"Is that an order?" He laughed. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her softly. They both slowly opened their mouths in sync with one another.

"Mm," She whispered, "Tonight, I thought we could," He cut her off and kissed her again.

"Yes," He said, "Definitely tonight."

* * *

"You OK?" Fulton said as Charlie walked up. "Hey, world's happiest couple, come up for air." Portman gave him the finger. "Nice."

"Why wouldn't I be OK?" Charlie asked.

"That, for one thing," Fulton pointed down the hallways to Adam and Linda.

"I'm ignoring it," Charlie shrugged, "Only way I'm going to be able to deal." He looked at Julie and Portman. "Jesus, how are they doing that?"

"Oh this is a morning ritual for them," Fulton said, "Some people eat breakfast, they eat each other's faces." The bell rang and Julie pulled herself away.

"No," Portman shook his head and pulled her close again.

"I have to go," She laughed. "See you later. Bye guys!" She waved to the others and skipped away.

"How do you two do it?" Charlie said.

"Um she's not in love with him," Portman pointed at Fulton, "That helps."

"You're funny," Charlie nodded.

"Also doesn't hurt that she won't have sex with you and you refuse to stop trying," Fulton laughed. Charlie looked at Portman.

"Really?" He said.

"She did it with Scooter and regretted it," He shrugged, "She wants it to mean something."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Linda whispered kissing Adam that evening on his bed back home. He smiled and kissed her, and she ran her hands through his hair.

"We did it before," He whispered and kissed her neck. She giggled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She whimpered, "Adam," She sighed happily as he pulled her shirt over her head. He'd wanted this so badly, he could barely sense what he was doing as they undressed each other. He kissed down her chest, playing with clasp at the back of her bra. "Wait," She stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked at her. She sighed. "Linda, what is it?"

"Maybe we're rushing it," She said, "It's only been a week,"

"But we've done it before," He said and kissed her neck gently, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, "And if I recall correctly, you enjoyed it." He kissed her again.

"I know," She sighed, "And, I want you, but," She looked down.

"Right," He nodded, "Got it."

"I'm sorry," She sighed, "I really am. I just, I need to know that he's OK, before,"

"No I understand," He said, he kissed her, "Can't say I'm not disappointed." She giggled and they kissed again.

"Besides," She whispered, "I'd rather it be spontaneous."

"Spontaneity is good," He nodded.

"So, be prepared at any moment," She giggled. They were intertwined, perfectly happy just to be holding each other and kissing.

"I will be," He nodded, and kissed her, "I'm just so happy to be with you, finally." She nodded as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. This was right, she'd chosen this, but why did she still feel so guilty every time that Adam touched her?

* * *

Charlie sat in the library, headphones on trying to concentrate on his homework, drumming a pencil against his notebook in time to the beat of the music.

"This seat taken?" A girl asked. He saw her talking, and then slipped his headphones off.

"What?" He asked.

"Anyone sitting here?" She asked. He shook his head and she sat down. "Thanks, what are you listening to?"

"Uh, Reel Big Fish," He said.

"Good study music," She rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"I'm Charlie," He said.

"Yeah, I know," She nodded. He bit his bottom lip. "Wow, you really don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" He shrugged.

"I sat next to you in Bio last year, and I'm in your History class this year," She said, "I'd heard you Ducks were cliquey, but, this exceeds expectations."

"Right," He looked at her, now placing her face, "Marissa, right?"

"Close," She nodded and pulled her books out, and then an I-Pod.

"Are you going to correct me?" He asked. He was single now, and she was cute, if a little off beat style wise. Her light brown hair was cut to her shoulders and she had this sort of swept to the side bangs. She was wearing corduroy pants a black Doors tee shirt over a long sleeved striped shirt. She really looked like she was dressed this way because she liked it, not because she was trying to impress anyone.

"Nope," She shook her head and put her ear buds in. He stared at her. That was weird. He hadn't been blown off like that since…well since the first time he talked to Linda. After she'd finished studying she stood up and walked out. He was still confused, and after a minute of contemplation he got up and followed after her.

"Hey," He said catching her. She looked at him. "I'm sorry, can I get a name, maybe?" He smiled at her.

"Listen," She looked at him, "You're cute, in that 'Aw shucks, don't you just love me and you can take me home to mom' kind of way, but I don't date jocks, especially not jocks with girlfriends."

"I don't have a girlfriend," He said.

"Um, you're dating that weirdo activist girl," She said. "The one who insisted on the mascot name being changed, because she had all that fun white guilt going on."

"We broke up," He said. "And who said I wanted to date you, I just want your name."

"Missy," She smiled. He nodded. "My name is Missy."

"Cool," He smirked and walked away, "See you around."

"Yeah," She said. That was weird.

* * *

"Dean," Julie sighed, pushing him away as they sat on her bed, she was trying to get some work done, and he was kissing her neck. "Stop, I'm trying to focus."

"Ten minutes," He whispered, "Please."

"Ten minutes," She said putting her books down and kissed him. He smiled and immediately put his arms around her, his hands resting on her shoulder blades and kissed her hard. She enjoyed it until he moved them horizontal. "Mm," She squeaked, "Dean."

"I've been thinking about it," He whispered, "I think we're ready Julie." She pushed him up, "Babe, come on."

"We've talked about this," She shook her head. "Get out."

"What?" He said, "Come on, Julie, I just think that,"

"You know why I don't want to," She sighed.

"Not really I don't," He shook his head, "Look, I get it, you and Scooter rushed it, but Cat come on, we've been together almost a year, and you've barely let me touch you."

"After Scooter and I had sex," She said, "He got weird, we got weird, I don't want that to happen to us,"

"I'm not him," He pointed out, "I love you, and you say you love me,"

"No," She shook her head, "Don't be that guy, Dean." He sighed. "I think you should go. I have a lot of work to do, and I can't focus with you here."

"Fine," He sighed, "See you in the morning."

"Bye," She said as he stood up and kissed her. She sighed. What was she so afraid of?

* * *

Linda lay happily underneath Adam as he kissed her. His hands were tangled in her hair, and her shirt had never quite gotten back on. He was now also without shirt. She loved his body, he was slight, but not skinny, just the right amount of tone. She was incredibly hot to be honest, and the guilt had disappeared about five minutes into the heavy making out.

"Adam," She whimpered, he kissed her.

"Linda," He responded and trailed down her neck to her chest, "Linda."

"I changed my mind," She groaned, "I want you now."

"Really?" He said stopping and looking at her. She nodded quickly and kissed him. "You're sure?" She moved her hands to his belt and slid it off, "Don't do that if you're going to chicken out on me," He teased her and kissed her again.

"If we have to wait until we know Charlie's OK," She said, "We may be waiting forever."

"Good point," He nodded and kissed her, "I'll be right back."

"What?" She said, "Why?" She asked.

"I have to go get," He pointed towards the night stand, "You know."

"Oh," She laughed and kissed him again, "Right," They kissed, "Hurry up." He rolled away and opened the drawer. She went over to him and kissed his shoulders and then eventually sucked on his neck.

"Linda, that's not helping," He groaned.

"I don't want to lose the feeling I've got right now," She whispered, "Which mean's I've got to keep touching you." He laughed, and rolled her over. "I love you."

* * *

**Reviews Please! I'll try not to make it a month between updates this time lol!**


	7. Persistence Pays Off

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, back with a vengeance! I'm actually two chapters ahead at this point! WOO! Hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Persistence Pays Off**

The next day Charlie walked into History class and noticed Missy, sitting towards the back. Today she was wearing a jean mini skirt over a pair of pink tights and a pair of heavy black boots. The tee shirt was CB GBs this time though, and her hair was in a ponytail and she wearing a scarf. He sat down next to her, and she looked at him.

"Can I help you with something?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Last I checked it was open seating in this class," He shrugged. She sighed.

"I told you yesterday I wasn't interested," She shook her head.

"Why?" He asked. "I mean, when you thought I had a girlfriend, that I understood," He said, "But, I don't."

"You're a cocky little bastard aren't you?" She rolled her eyes, "Look every other girl may swoon when Charlie Conway king of the school looks twice at them, but I'm not that easy."

"Ever think that's why I'm interested?" He smiled. "Come on, I think you're cute."

"Oh my god!" She said and looked at him, "You found the secret code to get my underwear off!" She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you said you don't date jocks," He said, "But there's more to me than just hockey."

"Really?" She said, "Like what?"

"Um," He started.

"That's what I thought," She nodded, "No go bub, sorry."

* * *

"Hey," Adam walked up to Linda in the hallway and kissed her gently. She smiled.

"Hi," She said, blushing. "I like the hallway kiss."

"Well, after last night," He shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked, "I don't think we can pretend that we're not really a couple anymore." She smiled. "You were amazing." He whispered and nuzzled her ear. She blushed again.

"You too," She smiled and kissed him. "Adam, last night was like, the most incredible night of my life, and I wanted to thank you for that."

"It's us baby," He smiled, their foreheads still touching, "I had very little to do with it."

"Mm," She nodded, her eyes firmly closed. She didn't want to open them, then she might wake up from this amazing dream that she was sure this whole thing was. He kissed her.

"Skank," Some cheerleaders walked past, and giggled. She sighed.

"Don't listen to them," He whispered.

"I wish it could stay just us," She sighed, "When the rest of the world comes in, it ruins it."

"You wanted it to be real," He said, "Real means we have to deal with that. But we will."

* * *

"Julie," Portman sighed, following after her. She'd ignored him all morning, "Look, I'm sorry OK?"

"Do you mean that?" She looked at him. "Or are you just saying it because you know it's what I want to hear?"

"Um," He said, he couldn't lie to her when she was looking right at him.

"That's what I thought," She sighed and turned around to keep walking. He groaned and followed after her.

"Julie," He said and sighed.

"I don't wanna hear it," She shook her head.

* * *

"A meal," Charlie said following Missy out of class. She shook her head, "Not even a meal, half a meal, appetizers, or dessert, your call."

"You don't hear no a lot do you?" She looked at him. He shrugged. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to prove, you know the preppy rich jock taking the freaky punk girl out, but I'm really not interested in being your little rebellion."

"You have the wrong idea about me," He said. "I'm not like that."

"If I let you buy me a cup of coffee this weekend will you leave me alone?" She sighed. He nodded. "Awesome." She went to her locker. "We'll make plans in class tomorrow OK?"

"OK," He nodded and walked away. She shook her head and changed her books. She so didn't need this right now. She slammed her locker door.

"Hey baby," A guy was standing behind it smirking at her. He was tall, dark, older, definitely dangerous looking.

"Stay away from me," She said firmly. He closed the space between them and pushed her against the locker, "Brett, I'm serious." He kissed her. "Stop it."

"You never used to say that," He whispered, and started to nibble on her ear, "Actually you used to beg me not to. 'Oh Brett, don't stop, harder, please'" He said in a high falsetto and then started to laugh.

"That was before," She said and pushed him away. "Don't come near me."

"I wanted to apologize baby," He said, "I miss you."

"Well I don't miss you," She hissed. "I'm moving on. I have a date this weekend."

"Sure you do," He laughed, "Who with?"

"Charlie Conway," She smiled. He snorted. "I do."

"Did he lose a bet or something?" He said.

"No," She said. "Just fuck off." She walked away.

* * *

Julie stood at her locker and was taken by surprise when Dean just grabbed her and started kissing her ferociously.

"What are you doing?" She said pulling herself away and he kissed her, she melted a little, he was kissing her so hard and so deep she could feel it in her feet.

"Kissing you until you talk to me again," He whispered and kissed her again.

"In that case I'm never talking to you again," She giggled. She felt silly, she was dizzy from it. "Mm," She groaned as he pulled away, "No, more," She said pulling him close.

"I love you," He looked at her, "Like really, love you. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that," She nodded, "Kiss me again," He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because," He laughed, "I want you. And I can't keep kissing you if nothing's ever going to happen. It hurts too much."

"God you're a woman," She rolled her eyes.

"No," He shook his head, "I mean physically."

"Ew," She said, "TMI."

"I want to make love to you Julie," He said simply, "I want to make you feel good, and beautiful." She looked up at him and kissed him.

"I have a free period right now," She whispered. He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

_Linda and Charlie lay quietly together in bed. There was no need to say anything. Their bodies were still pressed together, their skin still touching. He kissed her gently and she smiled._

"_Are you OK?" He asked. _

"_Mmhm," She nodded. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," He smiled. "I love you so much." They kissed again. _

"_They say your first time isn't supposed to be perfect," She said softly. He smiled. "Can we just stay here forever?"_

"_OK," He nodded, and kissed her, "Yeah. Let's stay here forever." _

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	8. Dates

**Author's Note: Yay!! I'm soo glad you guys like Missy, I'm having a lot of fun writing her. Keep those reviews coming, I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dates**

"So," Charlie said, sitting in a coffee house with Missy, "Do you hang out here a lot?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, "I mean, not lately, but, usually."

"Why not lately?" He asked.

"It's complicated," She sighed. He nodded. "Do you want something?"

"Uh just black coffee," He said. She smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," She said, "I just half expected you to order something frothy with whipped cream on top."

"Hey," He pointed at her, "I grew up with a diner waitress mom. Coffee is coffee, not that crap that most people our age drink." She laughed.

"I'll be right back," She stood up.

"Nah, I got it," He smiled, "It's the old fashioned type. We're on a date, let me take care of it."

"OK," She smiled and sat back down. "Same, black coffee."

"OK," He nodded and went up to the counter and ordered. He looked back over and noticed someone had gone over to talk to Missy. A guy, probably a friend, but then he noticed her pull her arm away from him, and that she looked really uncomfortable. He walked over, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Missy nodded, "Brett was just leaving."

"Actually," Brett said, "I think you should probably leave," He looked at Charlie. "This ain't Eden Hall man, you can't just,"

"Brett, please just go," Missy said her eyes closed.

"I can't believe you brought him here Miss," Brett shook his head.

"You don't own the place Brett," She spit out and stood up, "But if you have such a problem, we'll go, come on Charlie." She took his hand and lead him out. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," He said, "Um, do you mind if I ask, who is that guy?"

"He's just my ex boyfriend," She shrugged. "He wants me back, and I'd rather never look at him again."

"Mm," Charlie said. "Care to tell the story?"

"Well," She laughed as they started walking, "We met last year, he's a senior now, so he was a junior. And he was sort of dangerous, and in a band," She sighed, "I know totally cliché, right?" Charlie smiled, "Anyway, he paid attention to me, and he said he loved me, and then," She sighed, "He was my first, my only at this point," She pointed out, she didn't want him to think she was a slut, not that it mattered. "And then this summer, we were at this party and we got pretty drunk, and he went upstairs to sober up, and after a while I went to find him, and I did,"

"I'm guessing you saw something you shouldn't have seen," Charlie said. She nodded.

"He was with Amanda," She sighed.

"Friend?" He asked.

"Noo," She shook her head. "Worse, Amanda is the anti me. She's tall and dark and exotic, plays the bass." He nodded. "And she's also his age, and they used go out before he met me."

"Wow," Charlie said, "Stings. I've been there, kind of."

"Sure," She rolled her eyes.

"No seriously," He said, "I broke up with Linda, right?" She nodded, "She'd been sneaking behind my back with my best friend, or ex best friend and best friend to be again someday maybe, if I can forgive them."

"Fulton Reed or Adam Banks?" She said. Charlie laughed.

"Adam," He said, "You really know like everything about us."

"People talk about you guys," She shrugged, "It's like you're the celebs of Eden Hall. That's why you broke up?" He nodded, "So you're still in love with her."

"I guess," He said quietly, "I like you though."

"So you didn't lose a bet or anything?" She said. He looked at her.

"What?" He laughed. "No, I think you're cute, and funny, and you wear cool tee shirts." She laughed.

"You like Alkaline Trio?" She smiled looking down and noting which shirt she was wearing.

"Hey, despite the jock exterior I have decent taste in music," He laughed.

"In my defense when I met you," She looked at him, "You were listening to ska."

"You have a problem with ska?" He said.

"No," She rolled her eyes, "I love the idea of contrasting tone of morose whiny lyrics with horns and fast beats."

"See that," He said, "You're so sarcastic, I thought you'd get it."

"I'm sarcastic," She nodded, "But the one thing I like to be sincere is music. If you're going to sing about what pisses you off, be loud and angry, if you're singing about a break up, be sad." He smiled. "What?"

"You just looked really happy," He shrugged, "I've never seen that."

"I'll make you a mix CD," She said, holding her head up triumphantly.

"OK," He nodded. "I'd like that." He stopped, "Did you make Brett a mix CD?"

"No," She shook her head, "Brett likes good music." He laughed and they kept walking.

* * *

"You know," Portman said, as Julie walked into his room and kissed him, pushing him down on the bed, "Just because we do do this now, doesn't mean it has to be all we do." She giggled and kissed him. "I'm not just my body you know."

"Aw," She pouted and undid his pants, "I just had so much fun, you want me to have fun, don't you baby?"

"Julie," He stopped her, "I understand, that you've never had good sex before, and as much as I appreciate that you constantly want to do it, I'm tired, and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to watch a movie, and maybe cuddle." She sighed. "Go ahead, call me a girl, I know you want to."

"No that's really sweet," She sighed, "But yes you're a girl. You want to watch a movie? How about, An Affair to Remember? Girls love that movie."

"No, let's watch something hyper testosterone," He laughed, "Like Platoon!" She laughed. "Can we please watch Platoon Julie?"

"Of course," She laughed, "And then we can cuddle."

"Sweet," He smiled.

* * *

"So we're on a date," Adam said, sitting across a table from Linda. "Is it weird?"

"It's a little weird," Linda nodded, "Considering we've been together for…"

"A month," He nodded, "And had sex twice."

"Well, more than twice," She giggled, "But on two occasions. And this is our first date." She stopped, "I've only really dated Charlie."

"Mm," He nodded, "Vapid cheerleaders that Charlie thought I would like." She laughed. "We've got to have something to talk about besides him."

"I guess," She said, "I mean, we have to have something else in common. What do you do, I mean, besides hockey, and making out with me?"

"Besides hockey?" He said, she nodded, "Fight with my dad."

"Like about what you want to do?" Linda said, "Or, what?"

"No," He shook his head, "Mostly about hockey. What about you? How goes the whole, protest rally thing?"

"Good," She nodded. "I mean, lately I haven't found much to protest, but you know save the rainforest is always a good fall back. I'm thinking about organizing a relay for life."

"Cool," He nodded. "You know, we're sixteen."

"Yeah," She said, smiling, thinking she understood where he was heading.

"And I mean, I love you," He said, "But we can just do the whole making out thing."

"I am all for that," She nodded, "Shall we?"

* * *

**Review Please! Also, I happen to love Ska...I just feel like Missy wouldn't.  
**


	9. Let's Be Friends

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love em! As I've said before, summer comes, it comes, and I can barely wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let's Be Friends**

"What'cha looking at?" Julie asked wandering over to Linda's locker. Linda looked down the hall, where Charlie was standing talking to Missy. Linda knew her casually. They'd been outcast freaks together before she started dating Charlie. Missy drew comic book characters and listened to acoustic indie rock. Not really Charlie's type. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Missy Cailing," Linda said, "I didn't know they knew each other."

"Are you jealous?" Julie looked at her. "Because um, not to marginalize your feelings or anything,"

"No," Linda said, "I mean, I'm happy, with Adam. He's amazing, and I love him, but,"

"It hurts that it looks like Charlie's moving on?" Julie nodded.

"Is that bitchy?" Linda sighed.

"A little," Julie shrugged, Linda looked at her, "But it's normal, honestly. I mean, when Scooter and I broke up, I was like totally fine with it, until,"

"Until he got a new girlfriend," Linda nodded. Julie shrugged.

"I was even with Dean already and everything," She sighed, "It just sucks. There's no way around it. Maybe they're just friends." Then they saw Missy giggle and push her books against her mouth. "Or not."

"Hey guys," Connie trotted up to them, "What are we talking about?"

"Charlie's new flame," Julie motioned her head down the hall.

"Missy Cailing?" Connie said.

"You know her?" Julie asked. Connie nodded.

"She's in my art class," Connie explained, "She's really talented. I thought she only dated guys in bands with tattoos and stuff though."

"Well we only thought Linda would date someone who wore hemp flip flops," Julie giggled. Connie laughed. Linda smiled, though less accepting than Julie of the new situation Connie had still been incredibly nice about everything. But that was probably because Connie was mostly incapable of meanness. She was a sweetheart through and through. But she was also incredibly protective of the Ducks, they all called her Mother Duck for a reason.

* * *

"So what's on it?" Charlie asked, looking at the CD Missy had handed him.

"It's listed here," She said, standing on her tip toes, and opening the jewel case, but then slamming it closed. "But you have to promise me that you'll listen to it first, before checking out the songs, otherwise the experience isn't the same!"

"You're strict," He sighed, she laughed, "I promise. Thanks, this is cool." He slid it in his backpack. "So when can I see you again?" He asked, sliding his hands onto her waist.

"Charlie," She sighed, and moved them, "I like you, but, I'm not really interested in being anyone's rebound."

"OK," He said, "So what are you interested in being?"

"Right now?" She said. He nodded. "Friends? I guess."

"Friends," He nodded. She smiled. "OK, so do you want to meet my other friends?" He noticed Julie and Connie and Linda talking in a clump down the hall. She glanced. His ex girlfriend, and then Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau. The ex girlfriend was intimidating enough, but if Charlie was the king of this place then Julie and Connie were like really powerful princesses, and to someone who'd been a social outcast for a year and a half, that was pretty scary.

"Maybe some other time," She shrugged casually, "I gotta go." She waved and walked in the opposite direction. He sighed. He liked this girl, but he wasn't sure what to do not to scare her off.

* * *

"Hey," Adam said later as he and Linda met outside he kissed her and she pulled back gently, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She shrugged, "I'm just not in the mood today." He sighed.

"Does this have something to do with Charlie and that Missy girl?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head, he looked at her, "Yes! But I don't want you to think I'm jealous, or regretting us, OK? I just, don't want him to rush into anything. I still care about him."

"I know," He nodded and kissed him, "And yeah, Charlie does have that fall fast tendency but he's a big boy." She smiled, "And Connie will protect him, Mother Duck takes good care of him. How's she been to you?"

"Decidedly cold," She nodded, "But not mean, I mean, she can't be mean, but she's just not as friendly as she used to be."

"They'll come around to us," He said putting his forehead against hers, "Ducks are notoriously slow to accept change." She closed her eyes and inhaled. "At least the season's over now."

"You didn't make the playoffs," She whispered. He shrugged.

"Win some, lose some," He said, "It's not important."

"I feel a little responsible," She sighed.

"No," He shook his head, "Don't. Charlie was totally on his game I promise you, he's obviously grown up a little, he even gave me the puck a few times." She laughed and he kissed her. "It gives us more time, and there's always next year."

* * *

Connie walked over to one of the open tables in her art class and sat down, that it was conveniently next to Missy was a coincidence, really.

"Hi," She smiled. Missy looked at her. Was Connie Moreau talking to her? Connie was the kind of girl that you dreaded in high school. She was flawlessly beautiful, had the perfect boyfriend and you couldn't even hate her because she was so damn sweet.

"Um, hi," Missy smiled.

"So, what's happening with you and Charlie?" Connie rested her chin on her hand. Missy nodded, she should have guessed.

"Nothing really," Missy shook her head, "We've just been hanging out. We're friends."

"He likes you," Connie said, moving down to her backpack, and pulling out her sketch pad.

"Really?" Missy said, blushing, "Did he say something?"

"No," Connie shook her head, "But that's how I know. We've known each other since we were babies, and when he likes a girl he doesn't talk about it, but when he's mad a new friend he does not shut up." Missy laughed. "Linda hurt him really bad."

"I know," Missy nodded, "I'm sort of in the same boat. We're really just friends."

"OK," Connie nodded, "Just, be careful. He's a great guy."

* * *

Charlie wandered into his and Adam's room and then sat down at his desk, he opened up his laptop and put the CD in, careful not to look at the track listing. The first song started playing.

_I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music_

He smiled. He liked the song, it reminded him of Missy, the way it was sort of sad and bouncy at the same time. He had to be careful, he was falling already. And she wasn't interested in that.

"Hey," Adam walked in.

"Hey," He looked at him, stopping the music.

"I have to miss street hockey on this weekend," Adam said, "Linda and I are hanging out so,"

"Sure," Charlie nodded. Something hit him. That was something he'd never done, chosen her over the team. Did she feel neglected? Is that why this happened? He stuck his headphones into the computer and put them on.

_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart_

* * *

**The song is Fidelity by Regina Spektor, I feel like it fits the story really well! Keep those reviews coming please!**


	10. Girl's Night

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while, it just took so much tweaking for me to get this chapter where I wanted it! I hope you guys like it too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Girl's Night**

The next day Missy stood at her locker, switching some things around. She hadn't heard from Charlie, which was kind of weird, she wanted to hear his reaction on to the CD, but so far nothing. She'd even looked for him at breakfast.

"Hi," Julie walked over to her. Missy stared at her. "So, you're going out with Charlie, right?"

"No," Missy shook her head, "We're just friends."

"Yeah, whatever," Julie said, "We're having girls' night at Connie's tonight, want to come?"

"Girls' night?" Missy said, baffled. That Julie Gaffney was even talking to her was throwing her off. Connie was intimidating because she was so popular. Julie was intimidating because she was just downright scary.

"Yeah," Julie shrugged, "You know, pizza, movies, bashing of boyfriends."

"I um, I guess so," Missy said, "Just you and Connie?"

"No, Linda too," Julie said, "I'll see you later." She bounced away.

"Um, Julie," Missy called after her. She wasn't comfortable with that, with hanging out with Charlie's ex girlfriend. He'd probably like it though.

"Hey," He came behind her, "What are you up to tonight? I thought you could come to my house and abuse my CD collection."

"I can't," She shook her head, "I um, I'm going to Connie's."

"Connie's?" He looked at her. "Oh my God! Did Julie shanghai you into girls' night?"

"No," Missy shook her head, "She invited me, but that's all."

"No, I know Julie," He sighed, "She's got some sort of scheme. I can get you out of it."

"No," She said, "I want to. You said you wanted me to meet your friends."

"Yeah," He nodded, "When I was there and I could keep them from eating you alive."

"Charlie," She scoffed, "I was at the center of a mosh pit in some of the biggest punk shows in this town last year. I think I can handle pizza and movies with Connie Moreau and Julie Gaffney." She walked away, she'd even convinced herself.

"That's what you think," He said, recalling the first time Linda had come back from one of Connie and Julie's girl's nights. She'd cried for about two hours. But Missy was tougher.

* * *

"OK," Julie said, going into her duffle bag at Connie's house and producing a bottle of vodka. "Truth or dare time."

"Ugh Julie no!" Connie groaned, "Remember last time?"

"Uh, I brought chaser this time," Julie rolled her eyes, producing a bottle of cranberry juice.

"I'm with Connie," Linda said quietly, looking at Missy, "I'm still reeling from how much I threw up!"

"Missy's in right?" Julie looked at her.

"I might be," Missy nodded, "Just what's the vodka got to do with truth or dare?"

"We call them Julie rules," Connie rolled her eyes, "Truth, dare or shot."

"Mm," Missy nodded, "Sounds fun."

"I like her," Julie smiled, pulling shot glasses out. She poured four shots. "Missy, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth I guess," Missy said. She might as well do this, get it over with.

"Are you virgin?" Julie smirked. Connie looked at her.

"Julie!" She hit her, "That's none of our business and you know it!"

"She can always do the shot if she doesn't want to answer," Julie shrugged, "So?"

"No," Missy shook her head. "I'm not."

"Ooh, who?" Connie said, giving into her dark side. Julie was like the little devil on her shoulder, she couldn't help it.

"My ex boyfriend," Missy said. "You probably don't know him."

"Give us a name," Linda shrugged.

"Brett Potter," Missy tugged her sleeves over her hands.

"Oh my God!" Julie looked at her, "He's so hot! He's a senior right?"

"Yeah," Missy nodded.

"He hit on me at a party last year," Julie said. "If I didn't love Dean so much I probably would have gone for it."

"That does not surprise me," Missy said, the other girls looked at her, "The hitting on you part, not the she'd go for it part. I don't think you're a slut or anything."

"She sort of is," Connie laughed, "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Julie smiled and took a shot. Missy looked at her, "I wanted one."

"How'd you loose your virginity?" Connie smiled.

"You know that new question," Julie mumbled.

"Missy doesn't know," Linda smirked. "Come on Jules."

"I really don't," Missy shook her head, Julie held up her hand.

"Scooter and I were in his car at a football game," Julie said, "He hates football. We were fooling around and it just sort of happened, on accident."

"Well it was accidental for Julie," Linda giggled. "Not for Scooter."

"Like you can talk," Julie threw a piece of popcorn at Linda. "You and Charlie just," They stopped. "Sorry," She grimaced and looked at Missy.

"Charlie and I are just friends," She shrugged, "I don't mind."

"So who's turn is it?" Julie bounced.

"I don't want to play anymore," Linda squirmed. The way they went right after Missy made her fully aware of what would happen when they got to her.

"You're the only person who hasn't done anything yet," Connie said, "So, who's better?"

"What?" Linda said.

"Adam or Charlie," Connie said, "I mean, I've thought about, and it must be Adam right, that's why you chose him?"

"Hey do you guys play poker?" Missy asked. Linda looked at her gratefully. Julie smiled. The girl was good. And when Connie switched from protective to bitchy it meant time to change the game up.

* * *

"What do you think they do at those girl's nights?" Charlie asked.

"I like to think it involves silk PJs and pillow fights," Portman smirked. "Although, Julie always come back with a hangover, so I'm guessing they just drink until they pass out. Why?"

"They invited Missy," He sighed. "I'm a little worried."

"About Missy Cailing?" Fulton said. "I wouldn't be, I'd be worried about Linda and Connie. Julie can keep up with that girl, but the brunettes, no shot in hell. I heard she broke some guy's nose once because he grabbed her ass in the lunch line."

"She didn't break it," Charlie shook his head, "He just bled a lot." They looked at him. "We talked about various injuries we've caused. She also blacked her ex's eye when she caught him cheating on her."

"That's pretty awesome," Portman nodded. "Nothing will ever beat Jules's Iceland take out."

"It's the stuff of legend," Fulton laughed. "I'm sure your new girl's fine Conway. I'd be more worried about the old one. You know how bitchy Mama Duck gets when she's had a few." Charlie sighed. They were right. There was a good chance that Connie and Julie were going after Missy, but they had more ammunition for Linda.

* * *

"So, now that the lightweights are asleep," Julie settled in next to Missy. "What's the real dish on you and Charlie?" Missy shrugged. "Do you at least like him?"

"He's really nice," Missy said, "And sweet, funny, very cute. It's just," She sighed, "He's not the kind of guy I usually go for." Julie nodded. "And I don't think I'm his usual type either."

"Charlie doesn't have a type," Julie shrugged. She looked at her. "I mean, you never would have thought that me and him," Missy looked at her. "We were twelve, we held hands and there were a few kisses. Then I went back to Maine, and when I came here, he met Linda, and I met Scooter, and here we are." She smiled. "Besides, sometimes opposites are good. I mean, me and Dean, to the outside world, I'm sure we look completely ridiculous,"

"Are you kidding?" Missy looked at her, "You guys like rule that place. Even my friends are afraid of you." Julie blushed, "I mean, afraid's the wrong word, but intimidated." Missy reached for her bag.

"Is that Storm?" Julie said, looking at the plastic purse.

"Oh," Missy laughed, "Yeah, I like comics, and my brother gave it to me as a joke." Julie smiled. "It's weird I know and not really a girl thing."

"Missy," Julie looked at her, "I play hockey, I get it." Missy laughed, "Besides, I've always thought that Rogue was totally kick ass. Although Batman remains my favorite." Missy laughed, "I have four very imposing big brothers. I know things."

"How can you pick DC over Marvel?" Missy asked.

"Everything in Marvel is too clean and shiny, and there's no grey area," Julie sighed, "The good guys are good, the bad guys are bad. In DC, even Superman has a dark side. I like that."

"Julie Gaffney, blonde Eden Hall princess likes the dark side," Missy nodded approvingly. "And a little bit slutty to boot. Not bad."

"Connie's the perfect one," Julie laughed, "I'm just smarter."

* * *

**Review Please! Sorry about the wait!**


	11. Come What May

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Come What May**

"Hey," Missy said, grabbing Charlie's shoulders in the hallway a few weeks later, Julie had, after Missy's survival of girls' night, severely approved, and even stole her a little bit. "Come on." He smiled, they'd spent more time together, and he very rapidly falling in love with her. Unfortunately he'd never even kissed her, friends didn't do that kind of thing, at least according to Missy they didn't.

"Come on where?" He laughed.

"We're going out tonight," She shrugged. He smiled, "Not like that, there's this band I love playing and I want you to see them."

"Are they on my CD?" He asked, "Which incidentally I love." She laughed.

"They are," She nodded, "And I'm going to test you, track seven."

"Coheed and Cambria," He nodded, "Yeah, they were um, kinda violent."

"That's all you got out of them," She sighed. "Oh you have to see them live then. So come on."

"What right now?" He laughed.

"We have to get there early, it's at a club and I know the bouncer who is willing to give us over 21 stamps but only if we beat the crowd." She said, and started walking, "Come on," She ran back and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to get me into trouble," He shook his head, and pulled her close.

"Only if you don't listen to me." She laughed. "Please, I can't go by myself, Brett's going to be there."

"OK," He nodded, "I'll go. But do I get anything out of it?" He moved his face close to her, stopping just short of kissing.

"The pleasure of my company," She said, "And the soaring kick ass vocals of Mr. Claudio Sanchez."

"Well in that case," He laughed as she walked away and followed after her.

* * *

Later at the club, Charlie couldn't help but smile as Missy danced while the band played. And this wasn't like light bouncing, this was jumping up and down moving her arms around her. She looked beautiful, she was having way too much fun.

"What?" She laughed and looked at him.

"Nothing," He shrugged, "I'm going to get us some more drinks, tequila was it?"

"Heineken," She looked at him. He smiled, "Thank you Charlie."

"You're welcome Missy," He singsonged back to her, and walked over to the bar.

"So the great Captain likes Coheed?" Brett said as he leaned against the bar waiting for the drinks. "Well, they're Missy's favorite band, so I guess,"

"What's your problem with me?" Charlie looked at him. Brett shrugged.

"Problem's not with you," He said, "You are just a symptom. That girl's special,"

"Then why'd you cheat on her?" Charlie said. Brett nodded. "That's what I thought. Leave us alone OK?" He walked away.

"Hey where are the drinks?" She asked.

"Come here," He whispered and pulled her close and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" She said pushing away, then she glanced over to the bar and saw Brett, "Oh, you're brilliant!"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Go with it." They kissed again, this time much more heavily. She was surprised at how tightly she'd closed her eyes. Also that she pretty much had to advance everything forcing his mouth open. Finally she woke up as his hand slid down onto her butt.

"Conway," She pulled away, "Uh, I think that's enough."

"Right," He nodded "Sorry."

"I need to pee," She said and walked away.

"Making out during Blood Red Summer," Brett said, stopping on her, "Classy."

"Well its off Keeping Secrets," She shrugged, "Even the biggest fans admit that it totally blows."

"It's always been my favorite," He smiled, "I mean, it was playing your first time, our first time."

"Mm," She nodded, "I remember some bad vodka, some worse weed, that the music wasn't great should fit."

"Not everything sucked," He smiled and pulled her in.

"Yes it did," She pulled away, "I've got a new man now. In case you didn't notice."

"Everything OK over here," Charlie came over and hugged her from behind.

"Yeah baby," Missy giggled, "Everything's great." She turned her head and kissed him.

* * *

"Adam!" Linda squealed as he tickled her into submission, and then kissed her. She giggled, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," He whispered and kissed her neck and then groped under her shirt.

"Mm, Adam," She shook her head, "We can't, not here,"

"No," He whispered, "Charlie's at some concert with Missy, don't worry about it."

"Missy?" She said, pushing him away. He sighed.

"Yes," He nodded, "They hang out a lot."

"Are they going out?" She asked.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. She sighed, "I don't know. Charlie doesn't really confide in me these days." She nodded, "Now," He kissed her, "Where were we?"

"Here," She smiled and kissed him. Then she put his hands under her shirt. "And here."

"I like that," He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

"Oh that was awesome!" Missy giggled as she and Charlie walked into her room she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Yeah," He smiled, "The band was awesome. There is more to them than killing babies." She laughed.

"Well that," She nodded, "But I meant the look on Brett's face. You know he thinks we're sleeping together."

"Does he?" He laughed. She nodded and flopped on the bed. "So he doesn't know that we're just friends?"

"You didn't act like just my friend tonight," She giggled as he sat down next to her and dropped her head on his shoulder, "You make a most convincing boyfriend."

"Missy," He whispered and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Charlie," She said softly. Then he kissed her again. This time she didn't have to escalate it. He thrust her underneath him and she didn't fight him as he slid her shirt over her head. She moved her hands down to his pants. "Are we going to do this?"

"Yes," He nodded and kissed her, "We are."

* * *

"Oh I love you," Linda smiled and landed under Adam. He smiled.

"It's easy when I'm with someone as beautiful as you," He whispered. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Linda."

"I love you too," She said, she sat up and looked at him, "Adam what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shook his head, "Just, you seemed upset, before." She inhaled, "I don't mind if you're a little jealous of Charlie and Missy, I really don't, but I'd rather we talk about it."

"He just moved on so quickly," She whispered, he nodded, "I thought that he'd be at least a little crushed."

"He was," Adam nodded, "And I know that I," He kissed her and then lingered, their faces still touching, "Would be devastated if I lost you."

"Mm," She smiled and kissed him. "You always know what to say." She rolled over and started to pick up her clothes.

"No," He groaned, "Stay."

"I can't," She said, "You know that, Charlie should be back soon. He may have a new girlfriend, but I think that seeing us in bed, would probably push him over the edge."

"Good point," He sighed. She pulled her clothes on. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled and kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye," He smiled. She scampered out.

* * *

"Oh Charlie," Missy groaned, now on top of him, her hair flying in her face. He ran his fingers through it as he kissed her. It was so soft. Maybe it was the buzz, maybe it was her, but he was barely cognizant of what he was doing. He felt almost animal, like he was satisfying some evolutionary urge by having sex with her. He rolled her over, he wanted to dominate her, control her. She tore herself away from his kiss to moan.

"You're beautiful," He said, groping at her and pushing her repeatedly, "I need you Missy."

"I think it's clear you have me," She whimpered and then bit his neck.

"Oh," He moaned, "Even in bed you're smartass!" She laughed and they kissed as he finished. He rolled off of her. They lay quietly for a couple minutes. "So what now?" He asked and looked at her.

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	12. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Speeding towards a conclusion here people. Probably one or two more chapters after this. Enjoy this one though**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Morning After**

"Missy," Julie walked over to her at her locker the next morning, "Where were you at breakfast?"

"I over slept," She shook her head, pushing her sunglasses onto her head. Julie looked at her.

"Are you hungover?" She asked. Missy sighed, "Whatever, yesterday I bought Sara Bareilles, what do you think of her?" Julie had already observed Missy's nearly perfect taste in music.

"Um, I think she's riding Regina Spektor's coattails a little," Missy said, "But she's not as bad as Rivka." Julie nodded. "I've only heard Love Song though, so I can't really,"

"Do you want to listen this afternoon?" Julie asked.

"Um sure," Missy shrugged, she glanced down the hallway, "Oh crap!" She shaded her face with her hand.

"What?" Julie looked, "It's just Charlie."

"We had sex last night," Missy groaned. Julie looked at her. "I know, and now I'm avoiding him."

"So are you two like finally together now, or what?" Julie asked. Missy sighed.

"The problem is that this makes things more vague than ever," Missy shook her head, "I mean, before nothing had happened, so we were just friends with this sort of weird unspoken energy between us and now,"

"Missy," Julie looked at her, "Charlie's not a casual guy, he falls in love. He wouldn't have,"

"I know that," Missy said, "That just makes it worse, really. Because I don't know how I feel about him."

"Now who's the slut?" Julie smiled. She looked at her. "I'm kidding." Missy sighed. "Well what happened, exactly?"

"We went to see Coheed and Brett was harassing us, so we pretended we were going out and made out all night," Missy recounted, "Then we went back to my room, because,"

"He walked you back, because he's Charlie and he's all the perfect gentleman," Julie nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"He wasn't such a gentleman," Missy sighed. Julie looked at her. "I mean, before, and after he was, but during," She giggled. "It was, unbelievable."

"I think that answers your question then," Julie shrugged. "I think you feel the same way."

"Hey," Charlie walked over, "Um, Julie can we have a minute."

"Yeah sure," She shrugged, "I have to find Dean anyway." She walked away.

"Look about last night," Charlie said, Missy nodded, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to just be friends and take things slow."

"Charlie, I was there too," She sighed, "I wouldn't have let it happen if I didn't want it to." He smiled. "So what do we do now? I was sort of rude last night, but I was kind of freaked out."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I get that, so we're friends still right?" She stopped. What happened to the guy who fell in love?

"Of course," She nodded, "I just remembered, I left my sketch pad in my room, and I have to hand it in today. I'll see you later." She ran off. He watched her and sighed. This was right. She didn't want to be his girlfriend, she'd made that clear. And he wasn't the kind of guy who could just fool around with a girl.

Missy walked over to where Julie and Portman were in the middle of their morning makeout session. She sighed, they were useless and then she walked away.

"Mm," Julie pulled away. "I am needed."

"Yeah, here," Portman nodded. She looked at him. "Leave them alone, Julie, it's none of your business."

"But I like her," She said, "I want to keep her."

"Even if she and Charlie don't get together," He looked at her, "You can still be her friend. It's allowed." She glared at him. "Don't meddle, I'm serious."

"But I think they could be really great," She insisted.

"Julie!" He said, "Please."

"Fine," She sighed, "I have to get to class."

"OK," He kissed her again. "What happened anyway?"

"It's none of our business," She shrugged and walked away. He groaned and followed after her.

* * *

"Hey," Linda walked over to Charlie. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," He said, this would be their post truce conversation. "So um, how are you?"

"I'm good," She nodded, "You?"

"Good," He said. They laughed. "How're things with Adam?"

"Good," She said, "What about Missy?"

"She's not my girlfriend Linda," He sighed. She nodded. "I mean, we're friends. Like you and me."

"So you ignore her too?" Linda laughed. He smiled sheepishly. "I just, now that some time's past I was hoping we could really be friends, you know."

"Sure," He said. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"So you're birthday's coming up," She smiled.

"I'm aware," He laughed. "Sweet 16, I have my dream gown picked out and everything." She laughed. She did miss his sense of humor. Adam was so serious.

"Well," She said, "My parents just happen to be going out of town that weekend, so I thought in the spirit of friendship that I'd offer my house for the blowout."

"For real?" He said. Linda's parents went away all the time, but she _never _threw parties. She nodded. "Linda's that's so cool, thanks!" He hugged her. "You'd better alert Connie and Julie, because Connie already started asking me about food and Julie, via Portman asked if I wanted a keg or jungle juice."

"And your answer," Linda said, slightly worried.

"It's my birthday," He said, "I want both."

"Clearly," She nodded. "Are we OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "We're OK." She smiled and walked away.

"Hey you," Adam smiled, seeing her.

"Hi," She smiled and kissed him, "Soo, good news."

"He said yes?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, baby steps."

"I think he was more surprised that I was offering to have a party," She laughed, "Than that I was actually pursuing the whole friendship thing." Adam nodded, "And he said he's not going out with Missy, which means that we don't have to invite her." She started to skip away and he grabbed her handing pulling him back. "Oh fine. But she won't have any fun. I'll have a party, but music wise things are staying tame, I don't need death metal people ruining my house."

"I don't think inviting Missy will bring in the entire death metal element Linda," He laughed, "And as this is Minneapolis, which means that element is about ten people." She smiled. "Am I invited?"

"Of course baby," She laughed. "Where do I get a keg?"

"Bash Brothers," Adam nodded, "You get a keg from the Bash Brothers."

* * *

"So," Julie said sitting with Missy later at lunch, "Did you talk to him?" Missy nodded. "And?"

"Well," She sighed, "Your Charlie Conway doesn't just fool around theory," She stopped, "Maybe I'm just not the girl that guys want to be their girlfriend."

"Or maybe," Julie said, "Charlie, still feeling utterly rejected is afraid to commit to another relationship."

"Yeah," Missy nodded, "Or he thinks I'm a huge slut who'll sleep with any guy who looks at her twice."

"But that's true," Julie shook her head, "And he knows that." Missy sighed, "Listen, next week is Charlie's birthday, and we're throwing a huge party," Missy raised her eyebrows. "I know, not your scene, but it would really make him happy if you went."

"Partying with the Eden Hall A-List?" Missy scrunched her face.

"Maybe you'll get a comic out of it," Julie shrugged, "Like on The OC."

"Yes, because I clearly have so much in common with Seth Cohen," Missy laughed. Julie smiled. "I'll go."

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	13. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! I am flogging myself for putting you thorugh the suspense. Only one chapter after this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Happy Birthday**

The day of the party Missy sighed going through her closet. Julie rolled her eyes from Missy's bed.

"Miss, you could go in shrink wrap and he'd still be thrilled," Julie groaned, Missy looked at her. "I'm serious, I think you should try it."

"Don't you have to go hang a piñata or something?" Missy sighed, "You're not being helpful."

"Fine," Julie said and stood up, "I'll see you later." Missy sighed as she walked out and then smiled, her hand landing on a sexy black miniskirt she'd bought once last year in an attempt to attract Brett's attention after the first time they'd hooked up. It had worked, he'd slid his hand right up the skirt. Maybe it would have the same effect on Charlie. She grabbed a nothing slinky tank top, a pair of knee high fishnets and her Doc Martins. She wanted him to want her, badly, as badly as she wanted him.

* * *

Missy looked around the room, when she got into Linda's house, which was, no surprise. It was perfect and clean and preppy, even with the pretty wild party going on. Then she saw him. As usual he was in the middle, being buzzed around, making people laugh. And then she noticed it, he had his arm wrapped around some girl. She walked over anyway.

"Missy!" He smiled and hugged her, "You made it."

"Yeah," She nodded, "It's your birthday, I wouldn't miss this."

"Um, do you know Leah," He said. Leah smiled angrily.

"Nice to meet you," Missy said, "I'm gonna go get a drink," She pointed and walked away.

"Heartbreak finds little Missy again," She heard a voice from behind her as she helped herself to the punch bowl, she sniffed it, spiked excellent, she turned around and saw Brett, "I warned you."

"You were right," She said, "Do you want a parade?"

"You know what I want Miss," He whispered and brushed her bangs to the side. "You don't belong with a guy like that. You belong with me." He cupped her face and then kissed her. Moments like this were why she fell for him in the first place.

"Brett," She whimpered, "Take me upstairs." He smiled and took her hand leading her through the crowd. She made quick eye contact with Charlie, but looked away even faster pushing her hair behind her ears, she did notice the look of confusion on his face. Once they found an open bedroom, he pulled the door shut and kissed her again. She pulled her shirt off.

"I love that don't waste time baby," He smirked and kissed her neck, and pushed her under him on the bed. She wasn't saying anything, she wasn't even paying much attention, she didn't care what he was doing to her, he stopped for a second. "Do you wanna take something?"

"No," She shook her head and kissed him, she didn't need drugs, she was numb enough. She done it with him on drugs before of course, but that was when she wanted it heightened, she didn't want to feel this. "Just fuck me." He kissed her and groped down to her bottom half and lifted her skirt.

"Mm, the thigh highs," He smirked, "Nice touch," She kissed him.

"Shut up," She said, "I just want to do it."

"God, cheating on you was the worst mistake I ever made," He murmured, "And I bet us doing this is driving your little boyfriend insane."

"Well, that is the point," She kissed him and nibbled on his ear. "Now shut up." He kissed her.

"Are you in love with him," He kissed her. "Do you do things for him like you did for me? Do you get rowdy at his hockey games to turn him on, the way you used to dance in the front row of my shows?" He kissed her. "You were so hot." They kissed each other

"Do you want to talk about Charlie?" She sighed, "Does he get you hot?"

"Stealing you from him gets me hot," He whispered. She stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," She shook her head.

"It's too late now baby," He kissed her neck, "I'm already going."

"Brett, please," She whimpered and pushed him. He pushed her down.

"None of your bullshit tonight Missy," He said. "I'll wear you down."

"No," She squirmed, and started to cry, she pushed harder getting him up off of her. She stood up quickly grabbing her shirt and pulling it on over her head. What had she been thinking? Coming to this party? That Charlie wanted her? Trying to get to him by sleeping with Brett? She couldn't stop crying and walked downstairs.

"Missy!" Charlie said, "What the hell?"

"Don't look at me Charlie please!" She shook her head and ran outside.

"Missy!" He ran after her, "Come on, what's happening with you?"

"I don't know," She shook her head, "But I don't belong here, I knew that, and I saw you with that girl, and I realized that."

"So you go have sex with Brett?" He asked, "Jesus, are you trying to kill me?"

"I didn't have sex with him," She shook her head, "I couldn't." He looked at her and stepped closer.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I think I'm in love with you," She whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her. "Charlie." He shook his head and kissed her again.

"You're not talking your way out of it this time Cailing," He smiled. She laughed.

"I can't go back in there," She said.

"Ok," He smiled, "We'll go."

"But it's your birthday party," She said, "You can't just."

"I want to be with you," He said, she smiled, he kissed her again. "So wherever you wanna be, that's where I wanna be."

* * *

"Did Charlie just bail on his own birthday party?" Julie said.

"I think it's Missy," Linda said rolling her eyes. Julie looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Julie shook her head.

"I'm not jealous!" Linda said.

"Uh huh," Julie said, "I know sweetie."

"I'm not," She said, "I just think it's rude." Julie raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"This is really where you want to go huh?" Charlie asked as Missy lead him into her dorm room. She kissed him.

"Happy Birthday," She whispered seductively and pushed him onto the bed. He smiled as she then straddled him and kissed him hard. He loved Missy's bad girl side, which was out in full tonight. As her hands rested on his neck and they kissed, he slid his down and fingered the top of her tights and pushed them down. She moaned as he kissed across her chest.

"Can I call you my girlfriend now?" He whispered in her ear and then nibbled on it.

"You can call me whatever you want," She groaned breathily. Why was he teasing her? Couldn't he see how badly she wanted him? She moved her hand down and undid his fly, he fumbled up her skirt removing her panties. She writhed a little bit, they both shifted and he was inside her. She moaned happily. She liked that they weren't naked, that they weren't pushing into each other and scratching and fighting like the last time. Last time he'd fucked her, this time they were making love. "Oh Charlie, Charlie," She threw her head back.

"God I love you Missy," He mumbled. She whimpered. When they finished he looked at her laying next to him. "So um, we're friends right?"

"You're such a dick," She rolled her eyes. He kissed her, "Charlie, I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too," He said, "Missy, I didn't think that I was ever going to get better, after,"

"I kow," She smiled, "Me neither. I think that's why we found each other." He smiled and they kissed again.

"Happy Birthday to me," He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Asshole."

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
